


Тонкий лёд

by Yumiko



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/pseuds/Yumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ключевая фраза: «Кэп, я супергерой, а не психотерапевт, но если ты захочешь чем-либо со мной поделиться…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тонкий лёд

Виски у Старка был дорогой – наверное, самый дорогой, который только бывает. Стив никогда не пил такого раньше, до сыворотки, когда в этом еще был хоть какой-то смысл. А сейчас, когда он мог позволить себе какую угодно выпивку, она на него не действовала. В этом была какая-то своеобразная ирония. 

Стив покрутил в руке стакан, отстраненно любуясь глубоким дымно-ореховым оттенком напитка, и, поднеся его к губам, сделал большой глоток. С непривычки горло обожгло, и он скривился, удивляясь про себя, как Тони умудряется пить эту мерзость как родниковую воду. 

Двери в башне открывались практически бесшумно, но, даже погруженный в свои мысли, Стив услышал мягкое шипение и тихие, по-кошачьи легкие шаги. «Брюс или Тони», - подумал он. Тор всегда топал так, что вздрагивали стекла, а Клинт и Наташа, когда им это было нужно, передвигались бесшумно, словно призраки. Как им это удавалось, никто не знал. 

Стив не стал оборачиваться. 

\- Не подумай, что мне жалко выпивки, но почему ты вдруг решил заняться таким бесполезным делом, как потребление алкоголя? – раздался за спиной голос Тони, и Стив не смог разобраться, облегчение или разочарование он испытал от того, что это оказался не Брюс. 

Со времен памятной битвы с читтаури минуло больше года, и его отношение к Тони Старку за это время претерпело значительные изменения. Узнав его по-настоящему, Стив проникся уважением к этому сложному, многогранному, противоречивому и действительно гениальному человеку. Порой это уважение граничило с восхищением. Порой он выводил Стива из себя своей неимоверной упертостью и желанием делать все по-своему. А иногда – но в этом Стив боялся признаться даже самому себе, – иногда в присутствии Тони его охватывало смятение – странное, необъяснимое; из глубины души поднимались чувства, которым он не хотел давать определение. Слишком ново, слишком быстро, слишком притягательно, и потому – пугающе неправдоподобно. 

Мужчина не должен так смотреть на другого мужчину. 

И если порой Стив ловил отголоски того же смятения в темных блестящих глазах Тони, то он предпочитал думать, что все это – только плод его воображения, стремящегося выдать желаемое за действительность. Они были друзьями – близкими, возможно, даже лучшими. Стив ни за что не стал бы рисковать это дружбой ради зыбких иллюзий. 

Он пожал плечами и провел рукой по волосам, все еще не оборачиваясь. 

\- Я просто решил попробовать, - лаконично ответил он. Это не была ложь. Всего лишь недоговоренность. 

Тони подошел к бару, взял пустой стакан и плеснул себе виски на два пальца. Он был в рабочей одежде – наверное, только что вышел из мастерской. Стив привык к нему такому: домашнему, расслабленному, приземленному – и предпочитал именно эту разновидность Тони Старка всем другим, даже Железному человеку. 

\- Не возражаешь, если я составлю тебе компанию? – спросил тот, чуть приподняв брови. При всей своей бесцеремонности, порой граничившей с наглостью, Тони временами проявлял удивительную чуткость и деликатность, и в такие моменты у Стива всегда теплело в груди. 

Он кивнул. 

\- Нет, конечно. Это ведь твой дом, в конце концов. 

Ничего не ответив, Тони обошел Стива и сел рядом с ним на высокий стул, упершись локтями в стойку. От него пахло металлом и мускусом, дорогим одеколоном и машинным маслом. 

Стив сделал большой глоток и закашлялся. 

\- Господи, как ты это пьешь? 

Тони глянул на него со смешком и отхлебнул из своего стакана, изобразив на лице крайнюю степень удовольствия. Под кожей горла плавно задвигался кадык, Стив проследил за ним взглядом и завис, заметив темное масляное пятно на ключице. 

\- Дело привычки, - сказал Тони, дернув плечом, будто сгонял назойливую муху. Стив тут же отвел взгляд. 

Несколько минут оба молчали. Тишина была уютной, как теплый плед в дождливый вечер. Все-таки хорошо, что не Брюс, решил Стив. 

Тони глубоко вздохнул и, повертев в руке опустевший стакан, брякнул его на стойку, отпихнув от себя. 

\- Поверь моему опыту, это не выход, - помолчав немного, он продолжил: - Слушай, Кэп, я, конечно, супергерой, а не психотерапевт, но если ты захочешь чем-либо со мной поделиться… 

Он умолк, но его взгляд был пытливым и выжидательным, а выражение лица – на редкость серьезным. 

Стив опустил глаза и аккуратно отставил собственный стакан в сторону. Ему не хотелось сейчас делиться воспоминаниями, слишком уж личными и болезненными они были, но если не с Тони разделить их, то с кем? 

\- У меня был друг, очень близкий, - медленно начал Стив. – Мы подружились еще до войны. Он был сержантом, а меня в армию не брали, я был… хилый и тщедушный, все время болел, и ростом не подходил… Ну, ты, наверное, читал мой файл. Позже, уже после сыворотки, когда я стал таким, как сейчас, мы с ним вместе боролись против нацистов. – Он сделал паузу, но Тони ничего не сказал, а только внимательно слушал. – Его имя Джеймс Барнс. Было. Я… звал его Баки. 

\- Что с ним случилось? 

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как нарастает теснота в груди. 

\- Он умер. Упал в пропасть. Мы преследовали доктора Зола, приспешника Черепа, проникли на скоростной поезд, и во время драки взрывом вынесло стенку вагона. Баки выбросило наружу, он чудом удержался за поручень… Я пытался вытащить его. Но не успел. 

Тони тяжело вздохнул и потер веки тыльной стороной ладони, а затем положил руку Стиву на плечо и крепко сжал его. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это не твоя вина, - сказал он с намеком на вопрос. 

Стив сглотнул горький комок в горле. Он уже слышал эти слова от Пэгги, и не поверил им тогда, как не верил сейчас. 

\- Он пожертвовал собой ради меня. 

Тони как-то весь ссутулился и помрачнел, его ладонь соскользнула с плеча Стива и повисла, будто плеть. 

\- Что ж, думаю, он поступил правильно. 

Стив нахмурился и резко развернулся к нему всем корпусом, чувствуя, как внутри закипает гнев. 

\- О чем ты говоришь? – спросил он, сам не заметив, как перешел на командный тон. 

\- О том, - ответил Тони, тоже повысив голос, - что он сделал свой выбор, и он был прав, потому что ты достоин того, чтобы жить. И я бы на его месте поступил так же. 

Стиву показалось, что его с размаха ударили в солнечное сплетение. Он подался вперед и, стиснув в кулаках майку Тони, встряхнул его, тщательно сдерживая силу. Тот ответил ему упрямым взглядом, но вырваться не пытался. Он был так близко, что Стив видел собственное отражение в его глазах. Он открыл рот, но внезапно осознал, что не знает, что сказать. И почему слова Тони его так разозлили, он тоже не понимал, но знал одно – никогда. 

\- Никогда не смей ставить свою жизнь ниже моей. Я такой же человек, как все, и не стою чужой жизни. Особенно твоей, - добавил он чуть тише и медленно разжал пальцы. 

Тони сузил глаза и стиснул челюсти, от чего на скулах заиграли желваки. Оттолкнув от себя Стива, он сгреб со стойки бутылку и приложился прямо к горлышку. 

\- Я тоже расскажу тебе одну историю, Кэп. – Он вытер губы и уставился в стену пустым взглядом, все его тело источало напряжение. – Ты, вероятно, тоже читал мой файл и знаешь, что произошло в Афганистане, и почему я там оказался. Там, в пещере, со мной был один человек, доктор. Йенсен. Он спас мне жизнь, - Тони безотчетно провел ладонью по реактору, - а потом помог бежать. – Он обернулся к Стиву и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Он умер там. А я спасся. И хотя Йенсен не закрывал меня собой от пуль и не вытаскивал из горящего здания, я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что он пожертвовал собой. 

\- Тони, это… 

\- Если ты сейчас скажешь, что это была не моя вина, клянусь, я тебя ударю. На каждом гребаном патроне, на каждой винтовке там стояло мое имя. – Он умолк на секунду и покачал головой. – Это ты всегда был героем, Стив. А я всего лишь искупаю свои грехи. 

Стив прикрыл глаза на секунду и тяжело вздохнул. Вся злость испарилась, оставив после себя ненавистное чувство бессилия и щемящую боль в груди. 

Он знал, что никакие его слова не подействуют сейчас, и эта беспомощность убивала. Собственные переживания, потускнев, отошли на второй план, как все и всегда бледнело рядом с Тони Старком. 

\- Тони, посмотри на меня. 

Повинуясь порыву, Стив положил ладонь на затылок Тони и заставил его повернуть голову. Когда тот поднял на него глаза, в них плескалось недоумение, перемешанное с удивлением и чем-то, очень похожим на испуг.

\- Стив? 

Стив наклонился и, обмирая от собственной смелости, прикоснулся к его губам своими. И когда Тони ответил на поцелуй, его сердце подскочило и забилось вдвое быстрее. 

Они целовались осторожно, как будто шли по тонкому льду – недоверчиво, опасливо, пробуя каждый шаг, боясь оступиться. Они держались друг за друга, словно их окружал вакуум, и только так – не размыкая объятий – можно было сохранить драгоценный воздух. 

Когда Стив наконец отстранился, голова у него кружилась, и в теле чувствовалась такая легкость, как будто его метаболизм вдруг замедлился вчетверо, позволив алкоголю опьянить его. 

\- Кажется, это ты должен был утешать меня, - проговорил он, слегка запинаясь, и по ошалелому взгляду Тони было понятно, что он начисто забыл, о чем они вообще разговаривали. Стив улыбнулся и, не удержавшись, снова коротко поцеловал его в губы. 

\- Я-а… - Тони поморгал немного, а затем довольно улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза, словно сытый кот, его ладонь поползла по спине Стива вниз, к пояснице, - совсем не против тебя утешить. 

Стив аккуратно убрал его руку со своей талии и сказал с легкой улыбкой:

\- Спокойной ночи, Тони. 

\- Что? – встрепенулся тот. 

\- До завтра, - сказал Стив, чмокнув его в переносицу, и поднялся с места. 

\- Стив! Ты что, вот так уйдешь? – На лице Тони появилось по-детски обиженное выражение, устоять против которого могли только Ник Фьюри и Пеппер Поттс. Стиву потребовалось все его мужество, чтобы не поддаться, но он во что бы то ни стало хотел сделать все правильно. - Сейчас? А как же… 

\- Для первого свидания достаточно. 

Тони смерил его взглядом, склонив голову набок. 

\- Если я умру от возбуждения, это будет на твоей совести. 

\- Никто еще не умирал от возбуждения, - заверил его Стив. 

\- Значит, я буду первым, - недовольно пробурчал Тони. Он был похож на нахохлившегося воробья, которого окатили холодной водой из лужи. Стиву ничего не оставалось, как только поцеловать его еще раз. 

\- До завтра, - повторил он шепотом, чувствуя на губах чужое горячее дыхание. – И спасибо, - с чувством сказал он, уже громче, убедившись, что Тони его слушает. Он действительно был ему благодарен. 

Но тот, конечно, только отмахнулся. 

\- Не стоит, Кэп, я всего лишь простой супергерой. Делаю что могу. – Он соскочил со своего стула и, приобняв Стива за плечи, потянул его в сторону лифта. – Раз уж у нас свидание, то я провожу тебя до двери, ты же не против? – И, не дожидаясь ответа, широко ухмыльнулся. – Вот и отлично! Слушай, а сколько нужно свиданий, прежде чем… ну, ты понял. А завтрак? Мы каждый день завтракаем вместе. Это считается?.. 

Стив глубоко вздохнул, мысленно спросив себя, как он умудрился во все это ввязаться. Уже сейчас он видел, сколькими сложностями и тревогами чреват выбранный путь. Правильно ли он поступил? К чему все это приведет, и как с этим жить? Получится ли у них хоть что-нибудь? Эти и множество других вопросов требовали ответа. 

Но не сейчас. 

Сейчас Стив собирался проводить Тони до его комнаты, как подобает приличному человеку, и, наверное, поцеловать его еще раз. А может, и не раз. 

На душе было легко. 

 

Конец.


End file.
